


little one

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Dadbastian, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, For one of my discord mutuals Finny!!!!!!!!!, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fic, HAPPY B-DAY HON, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, New Parent, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 02, Supernatural Elements, just a reminder s2 is garbage and it doesnt exist, oh wow aster's name is ciel for once lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴꜱ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪꜰᴇ-ᴀʟᴛᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴅᴇᴄɪꜱɪᴏɴ...ᴏʀ ᴀʀᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ, ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴠᴇʀᴛ. ʙᴀᴄᴋ ɪɴᴛᴏ ɪɴꜰᴀɴᴄʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪꜱ. ᴀ ʙʀᴀɴᴅ-ɴᴇᴡ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ. ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ʟɪꜰᴇ.ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɢʀᴏᴡᴛʜ ɪꜱ ꜱʟᴏᴡ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴏᴜꜱᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴏꜰ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʟʟ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ - ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀɴꜱꜰᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ᴍɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟɪꜱ, ɴᴏᴡ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜɪꜱ ꜰᴏʀᴍᴇʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴀᴄᴛᴏʀ, ᴄɪᴇʟ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ, ɪꜱ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʙᴀʀᴇʟʏ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴅ...ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏʟᴅꜱ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ꜱɪɴɢʟᴇ ꜱᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʜᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪꜱ ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴏɴ - ᴅᴇꜱᴘɪᴛᴇ ʜɪꜱ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ʜᴀᴛʀᴇᴅ.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> For a discord mutual of mine, Finny!! I meant to get this out earlier, but I had a lot of things going on hdsagdsjkds anyways, please enjoy!!! I hope you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it!!!!

_**At the time, I didn't want to.** _

I hated my Master with the entirety of my being. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with the little brat. Quite truthfully half-tempted to just leave him in the forest where I discovered that he had made it into his final form - something I had utterly forgotten human-turned demons did. 

That afternoon, after leaving the manor, we had a fight to end all fights, and went our separate ways in the forest we ended up in after we passed London. Then, I had never, not once in my long, long life had ever been so furious. 

Once, it seemed like I had my entire life to myself, to do whatever I pleased, gaining all the souls I wished, as well gain and perfect new and old skills I had from my childhood, as well as past contracts that I learned along the way. 

It was all put to a stop when I was in the middle of ripping out yet another, entire sycamore tree out of the ground out of anger, and thrown it - I thought I heard something. I shook it off though, doubting I had, and continued on my merry way, seething as I wrecked and rampaged the once lush forest that surrounded me. 

I heard it again.

And again.

_And again._

What on earth was going on? I paused for a moment, finally taking a singular moment to wait and listen for whatever I was 'supposedly' even hearing. I stood utterly still and put all my demonic senses completely towards this, waiting to listen to the offender finally. 

A soft cry of an infant in the near distance - maybe about thirty-six miles away, approximately? 

I was confused. Completely and utterly lost. What was this? Was a human nearby? Did they just leave their offspring- 

Freezing in place, I felt my faux heart fall to feet. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be what I thought it was - no, no! What I knew, for a simple fact that _I knew_ it was! Not it - he. **Him.**

I never felt nervous. This was a new feeling for someone, such as I. My insides felt like they had come out. My world spun like a top in one of my Master's silly little board games that he had been so fond of. My hands - why did they feel so wet all of a sudden? Was it because of the way I was feeling?

I shook my head, taking a sharp swallow. This wasn't real. There's no way in bloody Hell that ANY of this was real. There's no way that what I knew happened, happened. 

_**But it did. I just couldn't accept it.** _

I couldn't go over to Him. I just couldn't. 

But I knew that I had to. It was my duty. I had to find Him. 

I gathered all my courage and strength - this, somehow, feeling like the world was closing in on me, like I couldn't breathe, despite not needing to at all - my false lungs seemed to tighten up every second. 

Shaking my head, I told myself it would be alright. I was fine. This was okay. Nothing was going to happen. I, for one, a certain Sebastian Michaelis, was going to get through this...hopefully...maybe...perhaps. 

* * *

My worst fear had come true. I sighed shakily, looking at the (very) tiny form before me, near a patch of colorful wildflowers. 

There, lost in a bundle that used to be his clothes, was a new, infant demon. Cherubic features, rosy cheeks, almost...gem-Esque heterochromatic eyes, one with our contract seal. Never in my life had I seen a babe so small - though I supposed it was fitting, considering just how tiny he had been at his last age...

He'd be like this for a long, long time. It took (what felt like) an eternity to grow back up into what they once were. _'Oh, Poor Young Master,'_ I thought sarcastically, shaking my head. I sighed before shakily crossing my arms. _'Once he gains his old physical appearance back, he'll still be the same. He'll be rather miffed in a few millennia when I have to tell him that he won't grow even an inch taller.'_ I shook my head, clutching my gloved hands into fists, wanting nothing more than for this to be nothing more than a bad dream. Only, of course, I knew it wasn't.

_**This was completely real, no matter how unhappy I am.** _

I sighed, and took a few steps forward, getting a good look at the now infant demon. _Oh, joy._

The baby - _my Master...?_ What do I even call him now? Is he _still_ Master? I doubt he'll even remember all this - would it be better just to address him as his real name...? I wasn't very sure, but I supposed so. - sobbed softly, his tiny hands up in the air.

Shaking my head, I got down on one knee to pick him up - before pausing and taking off my tailcoat. I scooped him up, and carefully, swaddled him in the black thing, making sure he was comfortable...well, as comfortable as a newborn could be in a tailcoat?

I looked to the small babe in my arms, shaking my head in disgust as he reached up to me, attempting to reach up to my face and touch me. Ignoring this, I got up and started walking down the unseen forest path. Flowers, other flora and fauna surrounded the two of us as I walked, making sure to cover his sensitive eyes from the golden sunlight that peaked through tree branches, holding him close and using my hands as a visor.

However long the two of us traveled, I had no idea. All I knew is that we _had_ to keep going. As my Master's contractee, and since his parents were gone, the job would fall onto me to raise him - and like it or not, act like his father, no matter how much I despised the very idea. 

I _needed_ to keep him safe. Newborn demons were even more fragile than human ones - especially if taken by one. Never in my life had I ever had the interest of ever being a parent, but yet here I was, keeping my old Master swaddled in my tailcoat, safely tucked away in my arms, away from sight as I ran at an alarming rate. Passing tree after tree, rock after rock, plant life after plant life, animal after animal, I was _determined_ to get as far from humans as I possibly could, all while in the human realm. 

As hours past, the sun started to set - it was fine, though. I'd find a place soon; I'd tell myself as I walked, holding the little bundle close to my chest. Everything was fine. I was fine, and the baby in my arms would be fine.

_**Why was I feeling this way? We were going to be okay. Why do I doubt myself?** _

Reaching a little clearing that led into a field surrounded by trees. an old, abandoned cottage sat alone, all by itself. Old wicker furniture sat on the porch, a few dead, crumpled flowers sitting in a half-shattered vase on the table that separated the two chairs on either side of it. A porch swing, completely resting on the floor, barely being held up by the string of the rope that it once been tied up bye. Ragged and dirty toys scattered the lawn. An old garden in the back of the house was long overgrown, complete with an old, rotting white fence, the gate half-open as if expecting someone to walk through. A lonely little swing tied to a big, old oak tree swung in the nighttime air, making me feel -

"What on earth happened to the family that once lived here...?" I asked aloud to no one in particular as I unknowingly snuggled the little babe in my arms. At that moment, I felt as lost as ever. I didn't know why, but for the first time, I felt so, so scared. 

_**Scared?** _

_**That wasn't a word I was used to thinking. At all.** _

I was terrified that somehow, I'd lose the precious child in my arms. I didn't want to end up like the family before. _'Just...broken memories...'_ I decided, making my way to the front steps of the house. I took off my gloves, stuffing them in my pockets, and ran my hand on the velvety, warm-red brick of the cottage. 

I blinked, cocking my head to the side - finally realizing what I had been thinking. Precious child? Since when did I *ever* think someone as bratty and bloody irritating was _precious?_ Was my Master casting a spell on me? Obviously not, but it sure felt like it! I supposed, though...I did have my rare moments of affection for him. Like when he hurt himself that one time while he was making his way down the stairs, to take a walk out in the garden - I didn't know why at all, but at that moment I was terrified. 

So many moments, I realized I had felt fear when he was in danger. And not in the 'my meal is going to die!' kind of way, but the 'my child is hurt, I must tend to them' - I froze. 

Trembling, I looked down at my little Master. He had been watching me this entire time - I could feel it as I ran. And even now, he still was - his mismatched eyes innocently watching my red wine ones. 

Somehow, he comforted me. I nodded and continued my way up the steps. I opened the door and walked into the house. Despite my uncertainty, and despite my fear...and well, disdain...This was going to be okay.

I was going to be okay, and so was my Master. 

* * *

Spreading flour on the honey-wood counters, I took the biscuit dough out of the bowl I had been preparing it in and laid it down, continuing to knead it for several seconds before finally deciding that this was the consistency I indeed wanted. 

Despite me not needing to eat and my little Master being much too young (I had a feeling that even as a demon he'd still eat human food, even though it would do extremely little in him feeling full), I could never quite shake the habit of cooking. In fact...I had to admit - I actually did find it very enjoyable. A hobby, I suppose? Shrugging softly, I continued on, grabbing nearby cookie cutters, deciding on what shapes I'd like to use. Even though we might not eat any, it's not like these went to waste - I knew I shouldn't, but the things I made always went to animals surrounding us. After all, why throw away perfectly good food? 

I looked over to the selections of things I'd maybe decorate them with, taking a second to decide before turning back to the cutters and dough, and grabbing a nearby rolling pin - before I could, though, I heard a familiar cry coming from upstairs. 

_**Ciel's nursery.** _

Biscuits could wait - it's time to tend to my son. Can't keep him waiting, now can I? 

I wiped my hands clean of the flour previously covering them on my apron, and headed out the kitchen door and up the stairs, where his cries only got louder, and louder. Truth be told, I hated it. Not because I found it irritating exactly, but because I found it worrying. Scary. Terrifying. What if Ciel was hurting? What if he was in pain? What if something happened to him?

Shuddering in fear, I found myself quickening my pace as I rushed to his nursery, the steps squeaking as I made it up there in record time - making a note to repair them soon, of course. 

I opened the powder-blue door to his room, and rushed to his crib, swiftly looking into it - there he lay, little chubby hands reaching upwards as he sobbed, his singular cerulean eye flashing a familiar pink with cat-eye slits, and his contracted one glowing. 

He had been calling me - of course, he couldn't say the words, but his being - his essence, was SCREAMING for me to appear. Usually, his pink eyes wouldn't make an appearance, but he must have been so frightened that it had! 

I scooped the tiny babe up and gently rocked the little bundle in my arms, giving him a warm smile as he almost immediately started to calm down...this shouldn't surprise me, how easily he feels safe with me, but it still does...I had forgotten how long it had been since we had departed from the manor, but I knew it had been several years. Twenty, thirty-five, maybe? Usually, it would feel like an instant - but somehow, it felt like a few millennia. 

Ciel giggled sleepily, balling his little hands into fists and yawning, closing his eyes for a second before looking back up at me. 

I walked to the nearby wicker white rocking chair and took a seat, keeping him close to my chest as I continued to rock him, staring out the window, admiring the beauty of the outside world. Smiling, absentmindedly, I stroked his brow, thinking of the days that were to come. "There, there, I'm here, child. Please don't fret. Your Papa will always be there to protect you. I promise." 


End file.
